Save His Soul
by Hiderz
Summary: When Kokiri Village gets burned down, everyone gets separated. Suddenly, one of the know-it-all brothers gets kidnapped by a servant of the Redead’s. In order to save him, Link and his friends must have an adventure they will never forget... 1st fic, R
1. Home

A/N: Hey everyone! This is my first fic! I hope you like it and you're welcome to give me any suggestions! ^_^ Plz R&R! Thanks!  
  
Disclaimer: I sorta got a lot of ideas from Kenneth Oppel's books called Silverwing and Sunwing... plz don't sue or flame me! I don't own Zelda even though I wish I do!  
  
  
  
Chapter One  
  
Home  
  
I jumped off Epona's back, I can't believe I'm finally returning home... this is it, girl. I patted Epona's back goodbye.  
  
I took my first step toward the Kokiri Village, I really couldn't wait to see Saria. What would everybody say once they found out I was a-- "IT'S A HYILIAN!!!"  
  
I jumped as he heard the loudest voice ever behind me shout that I was a Hyilian. I turned around to see a bunch of Kokiri's admiring my equipment.  
  
"Wow! Look at that blade!" and "Check out the shield!" were heard all around me. Suddenly a very familiar voice said, "Hey mister! I feel like I've seen you before."  
  
I quickly squeezed through the crowd to see who it was. There, sitting on a tree stump, was Mido. "Hey Mido, I haven't seen you for a long time."  
  
"Yeah, yeah." Mido grumbled.  
  
I turned back to the crowd. "Hey mister? Can you make me like you? Make me be all strong like you!" a Kokiri said. I hesitated, "Well... I don't know..."  
  
"Please, please, please, please, please, PLEEAAASSE?!?!", the Kokiri begged.  
  
I slowly thought about it, Well, it couldn't hurt could it?  
  
I took out his Ocarina and played 'The Song of Time'. The boy slowly changed. His clothes got bigger, he shut his eyes tightly, afraid to see how he looked like.  
  
The other Kokiri children awed in amazement. "It's okay, don't be afraid to see how you look like."  
  
The Kokiri slowly opened his eyes and looked, "Wow! I feel so...different!" He looked at his new tunic which was a pale green now and noticed he had white stockings underneath with brown Kokiri boots which looked better than new.  
  
"How did you do that?" the Kokiri said amazed.  
  
"Well, you should know that." I grinned.  
  
"What do you mean?" the Kokiri said confused.  
  
"You're Nami from the know-it-all brothers!" I laughed.  
  
"Hey! How did you know?" he said, then his eyes bulged out, "never mind that. You can't be him!"  
  
My smile turned into a frown, "What do you mean? Who's him?"  
  
Nami stared with his dead eyes, "You're the Hero of Time!"  
  
I totally forgot about my adventure and tried to look confused, "What do you mean?"  
  
"You're the hero of time! You're Link Kokiri! You aren't supposed to be a Hyilian. We thought you were dead!" Nami said.  
  
I frowned and explained my unbelievably strange story to the Kokiri's.  
  
"I hope you're happy with this Nami, because I might not be able to change you back." I said.  
  
Nami grinned and said, "Never been happier." The rest of the Kokiri children agreed to change into a young adult like Nami and I, so they all changed and awed at each other. Even Mido admired it!  
  
But, there was one problem... where was Saria? 


	2. Saria

A/N: Hi again! I just uploaded my next chapter! ^.^ (This one obviously) Well, I know I gotta make my chapters longer but I don't wanna retype everything! :P Well, thanx! Cya! ^_~  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the books SilverWing and SunWing plz don't sue or flame me! I don't own Zelda even though I wish I do!  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Saria  
  
I ran through the crowd and ran to Saria's secret place. Battling a bunch of wolverines, I was finally there.  
  
There, was my best friend sitting on a tree stump playing her Ocarina.  
  
"Saria! It's me, Link!" I cried out happily.  
  
Saria stopped playing her ocarina and turned around. Not believing what she saw, she burst into happy tears. "Link! I can't believe its you!"  
  
We hugged each other tightly. (AN: They're just friends... so don't get any idea's! *Winks*) I told Saria about my adventure and Saria filled me on the updates.  
  
"C'mon lets go back to the village!" Saria said.  
  
~*At the Village*~  
  
Saria stopped dead in her tracks and stared blankly. Everyone was 2 feet taller than her!  
  
"Hi Saria!" Fado shouted. "Hey Saria." Mido said happily.  
  
"How's it going Saria?" Nami said.  
  
Saria stared in disbelief. She turned to me looking confused and said, "Link...WHAT IN THE WORLD DID YOU DO WITH EVERYBODY?!"  
  
I jumped back in horror, "Do you like it? If you don't, I can try to change everyone back!"  
  
To my surprise Saria said, "I LOVE it! Can you make me older too?"  
  
I smiled, took out my Ocarina and played 'The Song of Time'.  
  
Saria slowly changed and looked at her transformation. "Wow! I look great!" she grinned. I smiled and said, "Sure do!"  
  
Saria's hair changed a bit and looked a bit like my good friend, Malon's hair. But it looked really good!  
  
Suddenly, a smell of smoke filled the air... 


	3. Disaster

A/N: Well, this one isn't really exciting but I really hope you read it anyway!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the books SilverWing and SunWing plz don't sue or flame me! I don't own Zelda even though I wish I do!  
  
  
  
Chapter Three  
  
Disaster  
  
Suddenly, Dori's house burst into flames. "RUN!!" Dori shouted. The Kokiri's all ran in different directions. Fado and Saria ran in pairs and so did Mido and I.  
  
Mido and I stared as our home burned down into ashes. "Oh my Gosh..." Mido muttered.  
  
I stared blankly and said, "Well, there's nothing to do now except find Saria and the others."  
  
Mido almost forgot about Saria. "Yeah, let's go find them."  
  
~*At the Hyrule field*~  
  
"Saria! Fado! Guys where are you?" Mido and I shouted.  
  
They saw a emerald haired girl yelling back to them. "It's me, Saria! Where are you guys?!"  
  
I waved to Saria and Fado. "Guys! Over here!"  
  
We caught up with each other. "Are you okay, Link?" Saria asked worriedly. Mido jumped in front of me and said, "Yeah he's fine. More importantly, I'm fine, too."  
  
Saria quickly turned to me. "You guys, it's getting late. We should spend the rest of the night at Kokiriko Village, maybe we'll see some of the others there." Saria advised.  
  
"Good idea." Mido said. And they went off.  
  
^Nato^ (NATO'S POV)  
  
"Hey! Let me go you big loser! I didn't do anything to you!" I yelled as I, a know-it-all brother who didn't deserve this, was being dragged to the King's Lair.  
  
I had just been captured by a Redeads servant under their King's command.  
  
"No, you didn't do anything to us, but your friend -- The Hero of Time-- did! And we're seeking revenge from him using his very good friend; you! Besides, the first part of our plan is already done." the servant snickered.  
  
My eyes bulged out, "You mean, you were the ones who burned down our home?!"  
  
"Just found out, eh?" the servant said.  
  
I tried to shake off his grip and said angrily, "Oh, you just wait! Link and the other Kokiri's will get you for this!"  
  
"Behave yourself, we're there." the servant hissed.  
  
  
  
LoL... YEah I know, pretty lame cliffhanger but keep reading anyway! ~Hiderz 


	4. Hostages

A/N: Hey everyone. LoL I know what you're thinking, 'THIS STORY STINKS' but trust me! It'll get better... (hopefully)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the books SilverWing and SunWing plz don't sue or flame me! I don't own Zelda even though I wish I do!  
  
  
  
Chapter Four  
  
Hostages  
  
"Zaire, did you bring him?" the king asked.  
  
"Yes, King Turek, he is here with me. Shall we sacrifice him now, or keep him in the hostage room?" Zaire asked.  
  
"Keep him with the others, he may be useful to us. When we no longer need him, we will offer his head to Waranika. Then we shall get ready for our blood feast." Turek ordered.  
  
"Yes, King." Zaire said. He turned to Nato and said, "C'mon you little punk. Let's take a walk down the Death Chamber."  
  
"Please! Let me go! Please!" I cried horrified. Zaire walked him down and around the poison water and threw him into the third door to the right.  
  
"Sweet dreams, punk." Zaire sneered.  
  
Inside were a bunch of people, I recognized a few Zora's in a puddle of water and a few Hyrule Castle guards. Followed by a some Gerudo's and two Gorons. One of the Gorons seemed very familiar... almost like how Link had described him as one of Link's 'brothers' which was a fire temple sage.  
  
"D...Darunia?" I stuttered to see if the Goron was him.  
  
The Goron looked up and said, "Huh? Who called my name?"  
  
I smiled and said, "Me! Do you know Link Kokiri? If you do, I'm his friend."  
  
Darunia gave me a really puzzled look and said, "I know Link Hyilian but not a Kokiri."  
  
I forgot that Link was a Hyilian and said, "Yeah that's what I meant. I'm his friend Nato. He told us about you when he came back and he changed us all into older Kokiri's."  
  
Darunia smiled and said, "Hi, I'm Darunia and I'm Link's friend and also the sage of the Fire Temple. What are you doing here?"  
  
"They thought they could use me to find Link so they captured me and kept me hostage. How about you?" I asked.  
  
"Ever since they found out I was a sage, they decided to take me hostage and use my power to destroy Link and his forces." Darunia said dully.  
  
"Wow... What are these guys in for?" I said nodding at the Zora's and Gerudo's.  
  
"The Gerudo's are captured because the Redead's want their King, Ganondorf, on their side. And the Zora's are just meat for Waranika, their God." Darunia answered.  
  
Wow how cruel! Using Zora's for meat! , I shook my head out of the thought. I turned my head back to Darunia and said, "Okay, so we know each other. Now, we have to figure a way out." 


	5. Lost

A/N: I personally like this chapter a lot. I worked hard on it and well, I guess it's sorta funny. Tell me what you guys think of it! Cya!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the books SilverWing and SunWing plz don't sue or flame me! I don't own Zelda even though I wish I do!  
  
  
  
Chapter Five  
  
Lost  
  
Saria was right. We did find others at Kakariko Village. In fact, we scanned all the Kokiri's and guessed most of them were there. Fado decided to spend the rest of the night with Mido which meant Saria was going to share a room with me. (AN: This is NOT a lemon fic so don't stop reading.)  
  
"So, Link... what do think of Mido now?" Saria asked as she cleaned her boots.  
  
"He's still a big stuck-up." I muffled with a willow sandwich in my mouth. "What do you think?" I asked.  
  
"I think he's pretty cute." Saria said easily while she dried her boots.  
  
I choked on my ever-green soup. "WHAT?!?!"  
  
How could she say that so easily? And Mido, cute? That was so impossible! Was she serious, or was she just joking with me?  
  
I gave a weak laugh and said, "You're just kidding right?"  
  
Saria shook her head, "I'm dead serious!"  
  
I almost fainted. I can't believe it, Saria really does like Mido!  
  
Suddenly, the door burst open and Dori shouted, "Guys! Trouble! Nato's not here. We can't find him anywhere!"  
  
I stopped eating. Nato couldn't be gone! I could have sworn I saw Nato get out using the southern exit with Somi!  
  
"Are you sure he wasn't in the outhouse?" Saria asked.  
  
"If he was, he would have put the rock under the 'OCCUPIED' sign to let us know." Fado said.  
  
"Are you sure he didn't just forget?" I asked stupidly.  
  
"Link, that's stupid. Think about it! He's a know-it-all brother. He couldn't forget." Saria said. She turned to Fado, "You're right this is a problem."  
  
"I swore he got out with Somi behind him." I said staring at the ground.  
  
"Maybe we should ask her." Fado said.  
  
After I finished my soup, we all ran to Somi's room. "Hey Somi, did you see Nato come out with you when Kokiri Village was on fire?" Saria asked.  
  
Somi twitched a bit and then said, "Well, I remember him panting about running so much and that he was suffocating endlessly behind me. When we finally got out, I saw some kind of shadow and I figured it would just be the trees. I walked a few steps and stopped because it suddenly seemed so quiet. So I turned around and Nato was gone, I thought that he found you guys so I didn't bother finding him. When I found you guys I didn't see him around so I thought that he probably went to get a drink or something and now we can't find him!"  
  
I couldn't believe it. How could Somi be so stupid! I mean, she should have known something when she saw the shadow!  
  
I wanted to strangle her but I remained calm. "Are you sure he didn't come with you? Maybe he's just playing a game."  
  
"Maybe," Somi said, "but I really don't think so."  
  
"Maybe Nato just went to a better place like... Hyrule Castle!" Saria suggested.  
  
"Yeah maybe!" Fado grinned.  
  
We all decided that Nato probably went to Hyrule Castle. So, that was it. No problems. Until-- "WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE'S NOT THERE?!" Saria screamed. 


	6. Redeads Tomb

A/N: Hey everyone! I'm SO sorry I took such a long time to upload the next chapter! Well, it's finally here! ^_^ Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the books SilverWing and SunWing plz don't sue or flame me! I don't own Zelda even though I wish I do!  
  
  
  
Chapter Six  
  
Redeads Tomb  
  
"Who are you talking to?" I mouthed to Saria.  
  
"Hold on." Saria said to the Hyrule guard and turned to me, "Nato's not there!"  
  
My eyes bulged out. "He has to be! We checked everywhere else!"  
  
"Well... not exactly." Saria said.  
  
"What do you mean 'not exactly'?" I asked.  
  
"Well, we checked everywhere except the Redeads Tomb." Saria said staring at the ground.  
  
Not even thinking twice about what I was doing, I threw a bomb on the ground which made a hole and jumped inside, "Here I go!"  
  
"Wait! LINK!!" Saria screamed. She said a few words to the guard and jumped in after me.  
  
"OH MY GAWD!" Saria screamed as she fell down endlessly into the bottomless hole.  
  
I, for one, was enjoying this. "YAHOO!!"  
  
But, of course, everything had to have a bottom didn't it?  
  
"OWW!!" I yelled in pain., "I think my butt's bruised."  
  
"AHH!" Saria fell down right after me. Thankfully she fell onto my lap.  
  
"Ow!" I squeaked as Saria hit my lap.  
  
"Well, at least it didn't hurt!" Saria said.  
  
"Yeah but what about ME?" I demanded.  
  
"What about you?" she wondered stupidly.  
  
"I mean what about the pain that I feel?" I asked.  
  
"Oh!", she slapped her forehead, "Right! But, you're a hero! It shouldn't hurt!"  
  
"OH! So that means I'M not supposed to feel pain because I'M a hero! I'M supposed to protect everyone because I'M a hero! AND I'm not supposed to have feelings because I'M a hero!" I said with my face as red as a tomato.  
  
"Look, that's not what I mea--" Saria said.  
  
"That's exactly what you meant!" I cut her off.  
  
"Fine then!" She turned her back to me.  
  
"Fine!" I turned my back to her.  
  
If she wanted it that way, then she could have it that way!  
  
We walked down the dark tunnel without saying anything to each other.  
  
Finally, I couldn't help but talk.  
  
"OKAY! I'M SORRY FOR ACTING LIKE A TOTAL JERK!!" I blurted loudly.  
  
Saria looked at me and grinned, "look who's holding up the I-give-up flag!"  
  
I turned red, "Well, we couldn't have gone forever like that!"  
  
Saria looked up at the dark ceiling, "I could of."  
  
I smiled and pushed her, "Stop it!"  
  
"Okay!" She laughed and shoved me right back.  
  
We started pushing each other back and forth playfully, until we heard a scream followed by a terrible gut-splattering rip. We stopped pushing each other.  
  
"What was that?" Saria asked terrified.  
  
"I... don't know." I said silently.  
  
We ran to the other side of the tunnel and followed the echo's of the noise. The noises lead to a room, made with skulls.  
  
I crept out and peeked inside and there was the most horrifying sight I ever saw. "Oh my Gawd..."  
  
Saria tapped my shoulder and whispered, "what?"  
  
A shadow of some sort was clobbering up a Zora's head. A shallow pool of blood was spilled right beside some sort of... throne.  
  
"Oh my Gosh..." I said silently making sure the Redead's couldn't hear us.  
  
Saria pushed me back to the wall, "Lemme see!"  
  
I tried to stop her from seeing but before I knew it, she screamed out loud.  
  
I immediately covered her mouth, thinking that we were safe. But, I was wrong... VERY wrong... 


End file.
